A Small Miscalculation
by Hakuorofan7
Summary: A side story to From No One to Someone. In what Vexen could only describe as the greatest experiment he has ever done up til that point, something goes horribly wrong due to a small miscalculation. Now he and Roxas are dragged into a conflict that started 10 years ago when the experiment effects everyone involved. Roxas x harem


**A static hum filled the air as a white room appeared. Suddenly there is a click a smoke covers your vision and dispels revealing the author.**

 ***Hello and welcome to the first chapter of A Small Miscalculation. If you are wondering what this is about then it is a story that I will be working on the side along with From No One to Someone. The premise is simple. A simple error in an experiment by Vexen ultimately changes everything from 358/2 day onwards. Not only that but he also drags Roxas into the matter when it all starts. The two of them are the main stars of this story***

 ***Also note that Roxas will like my other story will have a harem, but that will once again be put on the back burner for a little while.***

 ***Another consistent is that this will be a large thorn in Xehanort's plans.***

 ***If anyone wants to know how I got this idea. It was a mixture of inspiration for my first omake, reading a fanfic on the site, and getting some therapy from seeing probably one of the trippiest video game endings of all time. By therapy I mean eating a bowl of ice cream on the coach in the middle of the afternoon watching a civil war documentary wondering wtf I had just watched.***

 **An alarm goes off. With a sigh the author silences the watch.**

 ***Well now looks like we are out of time. Remember I will see you at the end. So sit back, relax, probably listen to some music, and enjoy.***

 ***So I don't forget I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts. Ok I'll see you later.***

 **With a simple snappy his finger, everything fades to black.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Cause**

* * *

"How's this Vexen?"

"A little more to the left and then it should be good." Vexen said. He had been siting on this experiment for weeks and had been planning it for much longer. Now all he need was for his partner to finish placing the last of the devices. "Okay that is perfect!"

"Alright." Was all Luxord said. The main reason he was even assisting Vexen with this was only because according to Vexen very important to this experiment. That and he also won a bet against him by beating Xigbar at gin rummy.

It was a well known fact that Vexen sucked at card games. The fact that he always lost within the first 20 minutes of the biannual Organization poker night really said something about that. But he managed to beat Xigbar at gin rummy, which he was the 2nd best player of in the castle. Luxord was so impressed that he gracefully accepted the elder Nobody's request. Well after checking if Vexen had cheated first.

'I still can believe that worked.' Vexen thought. He had cheated. All he did was switch around two cards when no one was looking. Even he thought that it wouldn't work, but it did. Still hopefully this experiment should work.

"So what are we doing again?" Luxord asked looking at the set up. Vexen just grinned at him.

"Why glad you asked. This is an experiment based off a book I found in abandoned world I scouted 2 years ago." Vexen said. With that he went to a nearby file cabinet and after fishing for a bit pulled out a tattered red book with archaic symbols on the cover.

"Isn't that a magic tome? I thought that you mainly focused on science." Luxord questioned. Vexen rarely strayed into the realm of magic.

What ever was in that tome had to be really caught the scientist Nobody's attention.

"That is correct but this tome was guarded by some incredibly vicious monsters in a still standing castle. In fact it was the only standing structure left in that world. I barley got out of there with my life!" Vexen exclaimed as he handed the book for Luxord to look at. "After I left that barbaric world and returned to the safety of my lab I started to examine the book and noticed something interesting-"

"These pages are ruined!" Luxord shouted as he flipped through the book. All of the pages he read were either torn to pieces or had faded away.

"Yet another brilliant deduction by the lower rungs of the Organization." Vexen muttered sarcastically. Today he was charged with teaching the 2nd youngest member of the Organization, Roxas about gathering intel in the field. Today it was supposed to be Larxene's turn, but an error in scheduling had them switch days. The boy wasn't the smartest, but he did tend to learn things quickly.

Then again due to the situation of how he came into existence, the boy was born a blank slate. That made him an oddity among Nobodies as he could in the future be his very own being. Unlike the rest of them as they are only hollow shells of their previous selves. Of course he would need a heart for that. Of course he wasn't the only oddity. Xemnas can be considered one as over the years as his presence had gradually changed from the Xehanort that the he knew. Naminé who was created at the same time as Roxas but she retained her memories and was discovered to be able to manipulate the memories of their origins, Sora and those connected to him. As well as his masterpiece, Xion who was similar in regards to Roxas as she was his Replica after all.

Either way the boy held a extraordinary mount of potential just waiting to be unlocked. But for now he would have to deal with the gambler Nobody.

"Of course, but I flipped through it till the end and the last few pages were intact. Those pages are the main focus of the experiment." He said seriously. Luxord nodded, but before he could turn another page Vexen took the book back.

"Why did-" He was silenced when he felt a cold feeling from his neck. He lowered his eyes to see a blade of ice connected from Vexen's shield that was floating nearby.

"Before we can continue you must swear to not spill what the contents of those pages to anyone else. I've seen them and I am absolutely terrified of what would happen if anyone including Lord Xemnas saw them. Hell even I'm curious about what the results would be, but I am not mad enough to even attempt what I saw on those pages. So either you agree and I don't have to end what remains of your existence or I will kill you and risk the repercussions and lose the only chance I will probably have to conduct this experiment." He telekinetically moved the shield and blade an inch closer to Luxord's neck, ready to decapitate him. "I would make your choice now, Luxord." Vexen said seriously.

Luxord could barley gulp with the ice blade at his throat. There was no doubt about it, he was deathly serious. Vexen wouldn't risk something like this unless there was no other option. According to him Luxord was vital to this experiment, so Vexen wouldn't risk him unless whatever was on those pages were something that no one should ever know.

"Aright I'll fold."

Immediately after that the shield was dispelled and Vexen handed him the book. Luxord flipped through the weather worn pages until he saw what the title of the section that Vexen was so admen the about guarding.

"Time compression?"

Slowly he began to read the section. As he kept reading word after word his eyes began to widen and he started to grow terrified. If he had a heart then he was sure that it would be trying to burst out of his chest at how hard it would be beating right now. After he reached the end he decided to throw the book at Vexen. The elder Nobody waited for Luxord to calm down a bit after catching the book and putting it on a counter.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD THINK ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Luxord shouted before he began to compose himself. "No wonder you didn't want anyone else to see this! The power one can gain from that is unimaginable!" He continued on before his expression turned blank. "You were planning to use it correct?"

"Kingdom Hearts no!" Vexen shouted before he calmed himself down. "I'm planning something on a much smaller scale. Besides I wouldn't want to experiment with that, the possibilities of failure could result in a fate worse then a Nobody. I already have used the concept from that section once already."

"Really? Then what did you use it for?" Luxord questioned. Vexen motioned him to the only window in the lab. Luxord looked and looked, but he couldn't find anything, until he realized what it was.

"It was for Kingdom Hearts!"

"Precisely!" Vexen said with a grin splitting his face. "This method was greenlighted by Lord Xemnas 2 years ago. That reminds me, do you remember all those Heartless gathering missions over the past 2 years." Luxord could only grown at that.

"How could any of us forget. When Lord Xemnas ordered us to start gathering Heartless we didn't question it, because he said it would hasten the process of us getting hearts. But those beasts were very persistent about not being caught." Luxord said, before he blinked. "Then again they were always transported to your lab. So they were used in the formation of Kingdom Hearts then."

As Luxord was speaking, Vexen was looking through some storage he had in the lab.

"Exactly I used…hold on a minute." He said rummaging through it a bit more until he found it. "I used this."

On a nearby counter he placed a gunmetal colored sphere about twice the size of a fist. It had small groves on various locations on it.

"That is what created Kingdom Hearts? You have to be bluffing. It doesn't seem that impressive." Luxord said.

"You are quite correct. This is in fact the prototype. The real thing was a bit bigger, but this compression device is what created our Kingdom Hearts." He said. He checked over the machine and fiddled with it for a bit before dropping it onto the floor.

It never reached the floor. Instead it started to hover about.

"The real device would float at a fixed point in the atmosphere of the world, unreachable by others. Incase it ever was destroyed or there was an error I made two other copies to replace it. Either way it would act like a beacon taking any hearts released into it and condensing them to the point they had only one possibility, to merge into Kingdom Hearts. After that the device would stay airborne until Kingdom Hearts could be fully stabilize and attract hearts to it without anything else except a Keyblade. The device self destructed six months ago as it had fulfilled it's purpose." Vexen said. He blindly reached out and deactivated the prototype before he began to tinker with it.

"So that's why Lord Xemnas stopped the gathering missions. So what happened after that?" Luxord inquired. Vexen just let out a groan.

"I was the one assigned to gather Heartless, but that stopped once that Keyblade wielder Sora appeared. His quest through the worlds have gathered a massive amount of hearts that have flocked to our Kingdom Hearts. Of course it still isn't visible from where we are right now, but it is only a matter of time until it does." Vexen said still tinkering with the prototype. Luxord can only nod before pointing at the center of the circle Vexen was using for his experiment. Along the edges were three gunmetal triangular prism about as tall as Vexen and had two circular impressions on each side.

"If you have stopped collecting Heartless, then what are they doing here." The gambler Nobody asked.

In the center was a large block of ice that hasn't melted yet. Frozen inside of it were two Solider Heartless. Vexen just waved a dismissive hand at Luxord.

"I didn't collect them for anything, I captured them. There is a difference you know. But anyway I captured them after my mission with Roxas today. For they are a vital part of this experiment." Vexen explained as he put the prototype on the counter. He then opened up one of its drawers and fished out a remote.

"Okay what are they going to be used for then?" Luxord questioned. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"Oh, they are nothing more then bait." Vexen said as he pushed a button on the remote, opening the window.

"Bait? For what?"

Vexen just grinned as he snapped his fingers and summoned six Dusks that flanked both sides of him.

"To lure in a few Shadow Heartless. It is all part of this experiment. I need six Heartless and six Nobodies in the center for when the compression starts. For they are at the bottom rung of both species and probably the most successful types to use to create the end results of this experiment." Vexen said. He picked up the prototype and went back to tinkering with it. Luxord was starting to get nervous.

"What is the end result of this experiment?" He said trying to maintain his composure, but right now he was starting to lose it with the crazed grin on Vexen's face.

"It is simple. Using a miniature time compression on the empty husks of the Nobodies and the blackened existence of the Heartless, we will merge them into a single point. The starting point of all Heartless and Nobodies!" Vexen said with his eyes gleaming with excitement for what he was about to do. He threw the prototype device above the circle. It started to float and hum around the center of the circle with wisps of energy crackling on it's surface.

Luxord just widened his eyes at what the elder Nobody was going to do.

"It is simple Luxord. We are going to create life!"

* * *

Roxas was busy writing in his journal. He only had a few entries as he was only 11 days old. At first he didn't know what to write so he started to put in it everything that he learned during his days or any of thoughts that he had. Unlike the rest of the Organization except Xion he didn't have much of anything at all. He often wondered what it was to have a heart, but he didn't remember so he basically acted like the nickname Axel gave him, a zombie most of the time.

After a few more minutes he put the journal away and stared around the room. He didn't have much just a bed, dresser filled with Organization clothing, and a few potions lying around.

He keeps finding them around on his missions in Twilight Town, but he didn't mind. It was useful to keep them stored around.

But for now he had nothing to do right now.

Until he remembered that he heard from Vexen said he had some kind of big experiment in his lab.

"I might as well go check it out." Roxas said as he summoned a Corridor of Darkness.

He couldn't really travel that far through the corridors, but Vexen's lab was in a mostly abandoned part of the castle and it was quite a way away. The only people who lived in that section was Vexen and Xion. It was mostly empty, incase Vexen caused an experiment that would most likely destroy the castle. It was located in an area were most of the damage wouldn't affect the castle too much. The fact it was heavily reinforced also helped.

It would take a few jumps, but it was better then doing nothing again.

"Here goes nothing." Roxas said as he made the first Corridor of Darkness on his trip there and walked through it. The corridor closed behind him, leaving a feeling of emptiness and uncertainty in the room.

* * *

"So this is your big experiment, to use a method that could warp reality beyond mortal comprehension to create life." Luxord said rubbing his temples. It had been a few minutes since he learned what Vexen was planning. To say it was shocking was an understatement. Either Vexen was insane for even thinking of trying this or brilliant enough to pull it off was still up for debate.

But he did know one thing. This was basically a high risk gamble and Vexen was willing to bet everything he had on it working. Luxord couldn't help but respect that, so he will stick around for a bit. Still of things started to go wrong then he would get the hell out of the lab. Still there is one thing that he didn't understand.

"If you are going to create life why don't you use a less complex method?" He questioned.

Vexen was triple checking his calculations, as he didn't want this experiment to fail miserably. This was the second longest project he was worked on besides the Replica Program. That was something only recently discovered by Xemnas and he didn't truly know how far it went back. Xion was the first successful result of the project and no matter what the rest of them say is not a puppet. Well in his eyes anyway. She was the closest result that ever had at achieving his goal with the program. But the main details of the program were only available to him, Xemnas, Saïx, and Xigbar.

'Screw it, I'm telling him. Besides he will not be able to remember it in a few minutes.' Vexen thought as he put down his calculations. He had checked them enough as far as he had seen they were perfect. Well as close to perfect as you can.

He would later proceed to bang his head against the counter from thinking that.

"Actually there is a way, through the Replica Program." Vexen said as he began to inspect the devices to make sure everything was perfect. Even the most minuscule of imperfections could lead to a cataclysmic level disaster.

"Replica Program, never heard of it. I take it that it is something that only the top brass and you know then. So why are you not using that to create life then?" Luxord inquired. Vexen could only huff at that before he moved to the second device.

"Believe me when I say that it works most of the time, but the result is always the same. They are still Nobodies, with even those with hearts being fake." Vexen said calmly before moving onto the final device. Luxord can only wince at the thought of a false heart. "This method will create a Somebody with a heart, one that could be subservient to the Organization and it's goals. That is why I'm using the weakest of both races to create life. But if it is nothing but an abomination as an end result, then I will not lose any sleep tonight." He finished. After a quick look at the device, he took a step back

"It is ready. If you have any questions you better ask them now." Vexen said before he summoned a Dusk. It was one of the few that he had on hand to fetch him items from the storeroom on the other side of the castle.

"I need you to fetch me the items from cabinet M, drawer 1B. You know were it is correct?" He questioned. The Dusk nodded its head and immediately left.

"So what is in that cabinet?" Luxord asked with a frown. He was starting to get suspicious that the elder Nobody was up to something.

"Nothing, just some safety equipment. We are about to be messing with something that can possibly rip time and space asunder. It is safer to be on the side of caution for this experiment. If you have any other questions I suggest you ask them now. For we will start soon and following the exact steps without any questioning would be paramount to our continued existence." Vexen said as he went to a desk and flipped it on it's sides. He started to pull at the side to reveal that it had a foldable blast shield built in. He had plenty of practice when things could go wrong in the lab.

Luxord was still suspicious of him though. He had found no deception in Vexen's words or movements. He might be the worst at cards, but he had one of the best poker faces in the Organization. That is why he can last 20 minutes at all. It always had some cracks in it, but Luxord couldn't find any faults this time. But for now he would have keep his suspicions to himself as he had two questions.

Besides in a fair fight he could easily beat Vexen.

"Just two. First one is why is the prototype device floating above the circle? I take it is a part of the array." Luxord inquired as Vexen was finished setting up the blast shield.

"Your are correct. After finishing the final product I modified the prototype to act as part of the array." Vexen then began to gesture to the three devices. "It took 2 years but the array is finally ready. For the materials to make this experiment go safely are very hard to come by. The pillars contain the vast amount of magic needed for the time compression. They are also heavily reinforced to make sure the inner mechanisms and prisms contains the magic aren't damaged. The effects if released are unknown and I don't feeling like experiencing them. Once activated the energy will pass through the impressions creating a ring in which the compression and it's effect will be contained within the ring. But there would still be too much of an energy output or the ring to contain." Vexen said.

He then gestured to the floating device.

"So to combat the issue I modified the prototype to absorb and focus the access energy into a barrier to contain the effect of the compression. Along with a device I had made into the floor about 8 months ago to protect the floor and monitor the effects of the compression. When it is done or if something goes horribly wrong both devices will begin to absorb the energy at a rapid pace and signal for the emergency functions of the pillars to kick in and absorb the extra energy. After that the failsafes kick in and the energy is absorbed, all the devices have been designed to use the compression to wipe themselves from existence all the while protecting whatever is the final result of this experiment. If the result is something that attacks us afterwards then I think we might be able to contain or eliminate it." Vexen said. After that he began to ice over the blast shield. It was important incase he needed to buy himself a few extra seconds to teleport out the lab.

Luxord couldn't help but respect Vexen for putting this much thought into this. Of course he was planning on dealing with a force beyond mortal comprehension and a very high chance of a fate worse then death, but he has planned a head in case of multiple end scenarios and seemed that he was willing to die to see this through. Of course Vexen had 2 years to plan for every contingency, but was still impressive as hell.

Yet Luxord had one final question.

"That is actually very impressive that you have thought this far a head and probably a good thing too. But my final question is why do you need my for the experiment?" He inquired.

"Give me a moment!" Vexen shouted as he continued to coat the blast shield with ice. After a minute he finally let up, satisfied with his work. After that he walked to the nearest pillar and tapped on the plain side of it. On each of the three pillars a panel slide away to reveal a switch.

"You are the most important to the experiment, Luxord." Vexen said before gesturing to the closet switch. "You see these switches are connected to each other. When one is even moved slightly the other two follow that one's movements. So that way all three switches will activate at the same time, but there is one thing missing and that would be the aspect of time. The switches are all pulled at the same time and is the present time." He then pointed at Luxord with a grin on his face.

"That is were you come in! The moment I touch one of the switches I need you to distort time on the other two. I know that you don't have the best control of time, but it should be enough to take help with this experiment. You just need to distort them so that one of the appears to activate a second before and other appears a second later then the one I activate. Therefore representing the past and future and initiating the time compression. So can I count on your help for this?" Vexen questioned. Luxord after a minute of thinking had his answer.

"Alright then, when do we begin?" Luxord said. It would be a little difficult for him to maintain that kind of distortion, but he could pull it off. Besides Vexen has got him curious to see what the end result would be.

Vexen's grin just grew wider at that.

"Alright then! Places everyone!" Vexen barked at the Dusks. After they moved to there positions he turned to face Luxord. "You have two minutes to prepare yourself for once the experiment starts there is no turning back." He advised seriously.

Luxord nodded and summoned his deck. He began to shuffle it as he was preparing for what comes next. Vexen then proceeded to grab the tome and began to freeze it over.

"For we are on the verge on what will perhaps be my greatest experiment ever. Although I have planned for this very occasion for 2 long years there will still be a high probability for something to go wrong. Nevertheless I know that what ever happens the end result is all that matters." Vexen said smiling. The tome was now nothing more then a block of ice.

"I don't know what the final product of this experiment shall be, but I do know one thing." With that he threw the tome onto the floor, shattering it to a thousand pieces.

"That whatever happens will change everything."

* * *

Roxas was silently walking in front of Larxene's door, trying be as quite as possible. He had two or three more jumps before he reached Vexen's lab. He had the unfortunate luck of being exiting a corridor into this hallway. Although he had never been explained why, but it was one of the top rules of the Organization to never disturb Larxene in her sleep. It will never end well for anyone.

According to Axel the details were unknown, but whatever caused Xemnas to make that rule was because he was traumatized by whatever happened when he woke her up.

He was almost in the clear when he heard someone not that far behind him.

"Whoever is out here, show yourself!" Xaldin barked. He was patrolling the hallway when he heard someone sneaking through. He just prayed to Kingdom Hearts that they or he did not wake that woman up.

It was too late for that as Roxas heard the crackling of electricity from her room. He immediately created a corridor and proceeded to get away before Larxene or Xaldin noticed him.

Xaldin threw a lance down the hall, but it barley missed Roxas who was transported elsewhere.

"Damn it! I missed." Xaldin said as he dispelled the lance. "Hopefully I didn't wake up Larxene." The door behind him was kicked into the wall, severely denting it. Xaldin turned his head to see Larxene with disheveled looking sleep clothes and hair. Electricity was arcing off her, her knifes were clenched in her hands, and she had a look of outright fury on her face.

Xaldin could only think of two words to describe the situation he found himself in.

"Oh shit."

Larxene then proceeded to beat the hell out of Xaldin.

* * *

Luxord's time was up. They had reached the point of no return.

It was time to begin.

"Ready?" Vexen questioned.

"As I'll ever be." Luxord answered. He proceeded to dispel most of his cards and ready the ones he currently had in his hand.

Vexen nodded and summoned his shield. He then proceeded to close his free hand.

The block of ice in the center of the array shattered and took the Heartless trapped inside with it. Out of the shards two hearts emerged and began to float towards the window. From there a bunch of shapes began to crawl through and revealed themselves to be a small swarm of Shadow Heartless.

Both Organization members proceeded to attack the Heartless, starting the experiment.

* * *

They began to make short work of the swarm. With Vexen constantly summoning pillars of ice and bashing them with his shield. Luxord kept executing them with his cards at any range. They kept at this for a few minutes before the hearts went out of reach of the Heartless. The swarm began to retreat but Vexen created a wall of ice at the window and blocked there exit. After that the pair quickly began to cut them down until there was only six left.

"Grab them!" Vexen shouted. With that the Dusks proceeded to round them up and carry them to the array, moving slowly as the Shadows were struggling to escape.

"Once they are in the circle we can begin." Vexen said gleefully. But Luxord heard a noise and turned to face the window.

"I'm afraid that it may take a bit more the expected." He said bring summoning out a full deck of cards. Vexen turned and saw what he meant.

The ice was being cracked as he saw two shapes viciously claw through to the other side. After a few seconds later the ice gave way and the culprits stepped out into the open.

It was a pair of Neoshadows.

"Okay this is a small problem." Vexen said with a frown. Luxord could only groan in agreement. The bloody things were a major annoyance for him as they were immune to time magic. Both of the Nobodies picked a target and leapt into combat. Intent on finishing them before any more show up.

Vexen's target proceeded to open a portal and tried to dive at him. He however proceeded to bash the Heartless into the air and formed his ice blade. Vexen began to hack away at it, intent on making sure it never touches the ground.

Before Luxord's target could create a portal a card was imbedded within its arm. Luxord threw another one that became imbedded in its midsection and proceeded to enlarge another two cards. He then began to alternate between attacking and defending against the the strikes of the Neoshadow.

Vexen kept slash at his when in an attempt to escape be creating another portal, when he stopped attacking it. As the Heartless was about to reach the ground, a pillar of ice rose and impaled it. The Neoshadow struggled to get itself free, but soon exploded into a cloud of darkness.

The one Luxord was facing found an opening to escape and melted into the floor. He jumped into the air and spotted were it would emerge. As soon as the Neoshadow emerged it was bombarded with a full deck of cards. Effectively slicing it into ribbons and ending its existence.

Vexen pulled a remote out of his cloak and closed the window. Just in time too as a third Neoshadow started to bang against it, but too no avail.

"That should be the last of them" Vexen said. Luxord dispelled his cards and turned to face the elder Nobody.

"So do we begin now?" Luxord questioned. Vexen just grinned at that.

"Yes it is." He said. With that Vexen walked to the nearest pillar and Luxord began to go around the array to the other side. Once they were at their positions Vexen turned to face the Dusks. By now they still had the Shadows locked in their grasps, but they were now in a frenzy to get free.

"Alright you six listen up these are my final orders to you. Get into the array and never let go of the Heartless, no matter what! You understand!" Vexen barked at them. All six nodded and moved close to the center of the array. At the pillar he was at Vexen began to mess with something on the panel. A security protocol so the device wouldn't be activated early.

It would have disastrous results otherwise.

Vexen found what he was looking for and with a click the protocol was disabled. All three pillars began to hum as a tremendous amount of magic energy was flowing through them. In the center of the array part of the tiling moved away to display the final device. It was a gunmetal circle about a foot across with energy beginning to crackle off it. With a resounding click the switches became unlocked, ready to be of use. Vexen grabbed his switch.

"Are you ready Luxord!" Vexen hollowed over the hum of the machines. This was the point of no return after all.

Luxord with a great amount of effort created the fields. On the switch to his left it was a second in the future and the one on his right a second in the past. It was easy to create the fields, but it was hard to maintain them.

"Ready!" He hollered back. He was starting to feel the strain of maintaining the temporal fields. Vexen just nodded and placed his hand on the switch.

"NOW!"

With that he pulled down the switch and the others came down with it in there temporal fields. At first nothing happened and the humming of the energy stopped. It was completely silent for a few seconds.

Until what could only be described as the sound of time coming a screeching halt and then began to melt. After that the pillars blazed to life and energy began to travel from the indentations and met in the middle to create a ring of ethereal energy. Wisps of energy began to escape, but the other devices the array began to absorb the energy and created an energy field to contain the time compression. Both Organization members just stared at all as everything inside just seemed to ripple before the Dusks reacted.

While still clutching the shadow Heartless they began to scream. It was a collective of agonizing, inhuman, distorted screaming that made Luxord and Vexen cover their ears as they felt the screams piercing their brains. This caused the temporal fields to dispel, but it was already too late to worry about that as the time compression was underway.

Vexen could only smile to see that it was going according to plan. He could do without the screaming though, but he couldn't help with that as the Dusks had a fraction of a mind unlike the Shadows. The mini compression will absorb what little remains of the Dusk's mind and memories cause them to scream in agony as what little of themselves remained was slowly being sucked out of them. It made him wince at the thought of that happening to him, but it was for the best with the experiment. Besides they were going to be used for a better life. As this would rewrite the Nobody's and the Heartless's existence into a single brand new one. The Dusks would be used for the mind, body, and soul of whatever was created and the Shadows the heart.

After a few seconds the screaming started to stop. Movement had completely stopped within the field and then started to melt a little. A few seconds later a little bit of a Dusk started to float to a point and it was soon join by other liquidated bits of Dusks and Shadows and began to form liquid sphere in the center.

"Honestly this is a bit disturbing to watch." Luxord said as he literally could feel time being condensed to a singular point. It was a bit nauseating to watch as well, but it was truly an interesting thing to watch. To see what time compression could do a small if not microscopic scale was truly amazing, but if what that tome said was any indication then at full scale it was truly frightening.

He was unaware of the Dusk that Vexen had sent to retrieve an item from storage earlier had returned. Vexen began to set his plan into action.

"Really It is actually quite fascinating to me. Still I couldn't have done this without your help Luxord, but from here on out this is were our partnership is dissolved."Vexen said with his back turned to Luxord. The gambler Nobody immediately summoned his cards incase Vexen tried anything.

"So what are you going to do, get rid of me?" He questioned. He had known that Vexen would do something for awhile, but the he was now sure that it didn't involve being thrown into the array. The scientist Nobody could only shake his head at that.

"Nothing as astute as that. You won't remember this, but I'm truly sorry for what I'm about to do." Vexen said as he turned to face Luxord. The other Nobody immediately was wondering what Vexen would do, but he was caught off guard by what he was wearing.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Luxord questioned before a flash of light caused him to freeze and stare blankly. Vexen could only chuckle at his reaction.

"I am so glad to have nicked this device from that world years ago." Vexen said as he handed the device and sunglasses back to the Dusk who put them back in the storeroom.

"Honestly I'm sorry for this Luxord, but I can't have Lord Xemnas breathing down my neck if he learned about time compression or that I told you any details about the Replica Program." Vexen said before he summoned his shield and bashed it onto Luxord's head, knocking him out. With that he summoned two Dusks to stop his fall.

"Alright you two I want you to start making a dent in that wall near the entrance so when this experiment is done it looked like Luxord crashed into it" He ordered the Dusks as they went right to work, not caring about leaving one of their superiors on the floor. With that Vexen went back to watching the miniature compression. He did notice that the lab started to shake, but wasn't really concerned about it.

"It truly is beautiful." He said in awe as the the last bits of Dusks and Shadows were absorbed into the center sphere. He was taking in the sights when he noticed something.

On one of the array's pillars a small stream of energy began to leak off. He got a closer look at it and sent a small piece of ice at the energy. It caused the ice to warp in various ways that defied physics before it began to collapse onto itself. He could only widen his eyes he realized that something had gone horribly wrong.

"How is this possible!" Vexen yelled as he pulled out his calculations. "I have checked at this multiple times in the past hour to make sure nothing goes wrong! So how can-" Vexen stopped his triad as he saw his plans for the arrays and looked back and forth between the two and found the cause of the problem.

He had made a small miscalculation.

In that pillar one of the prisms had shattered. It was one of many that he had collected and crafted to channel the massive amount of energy needed to maintain the time compression, but he had miscalculated the amount of energy that one prism could hold.

Vexen took a closer look at the pillar and saw that part of the prism was digging its way out. Evidently it had recently shattered and the pieces were digging through the pillar and causing the leak to worsen by the second. If he didn't stop the experiment very soon it could destabilize the barrier and bombard the entire castle with its effects. Literally anything could happen once the barrier vanished and that was something Vexen didn't wish to see.

He promptly froze and shattered his calculations as they were useless now. He ran to one of the undamaged pillars and hit a button on the panel to reveal a hidden lever. This lever was the manual activation of the failsafes. As he was about to pull it, the shaking suddenly intensified tenfold and and from within the barrier a burst of energy temporarily blinded him. That combined with the shaking knocked him off his feet.

With a pained groan Vexen got back up onto his feet. For a second he couldn't see anything, but as his vision began to clear he saw something trying to break through the barrier.

"Incredible…" Was all he could say as he looked at inside the barrier.

The experiment had succeeded, for inside the barrier was life.

The creature appeared to be only a white blur, but he could see that it was rapidly gaining shape. The creature appeared to be similar to a female around his age and height that could be considered to be very beautiful. But she had some oddities as from what he could see that the creature, no woman had clawed hands, feet, and a pair of feathered wings. The final feature that he could make out was a pair of golden orbs for eyes that radiated hatred and intelligence. The woman appeared to be gaining shape and strength with each passing second as she tried to break through the barrier, intent of attacking him.

Vexen quickly composed himself and ran back to the pillar as the back wall to his lab was starting to crack. When he reached the lever, the woman began to furiously attack the barrier closest to him. At this point cracks began to form all over it, ready to burst open.

Vexen silently prayed to Kingdom Hearts that the woman would not be killed after activating the failsafes.

"I'm sorry." Was all Vexen said as he pulled the lever. The pillar immediately exploded in his face and sent him flying back into a wall.

It took a few seconds for him to recover his senses, but once he did Vexen wasted no time to get behind the blast shield. With the destruction of that pillar the failsafes were working overtime to pick up the slack. But it was to much to handle and the barrier started to expand. The woman let out an agonized scream as the barrier exploded and blew up the back wall.

It released a torrent of energy streams that started to bombard the outside walls of the castle, distorting them in indefinite ways before most of them collapsed.

* * *

On the Altar of Naught, Xemnas and Xigbar were on their way down the stairway when they felt the explosion rocked the castle. They both had to grab on to the spiked railing in order to maintain their balance. When the shaking stopped Xigbar noticed small streamers of energy striking the castle wall and causing all kinds of distortions.

"Looks like Vexen finally did it. One of his experiments is finally destroying the castle." Xigbar muttered sarcastically. He always knew that this day would come, it was only a matter of time.

"Indeed." Xemnas said. As both of them got up Xigbar noticed something.

It was far enough away and too small to get a proper visual. So Xigbar had to really concentrate to see it, but he still couldn't see it. All he could see was that the object was heading towards them. His eye widened in surprise when he realized what it was and that it was heading towards him!

"Oh shit!" Xigbar said as he ducked for cover. It was a small stream of energy that if he hadn't moved would have taken out his good eye.

Xemnas wasn't that lucky.

He had barley a second to react when the energy hit him between the eyes. It knocked him out and sent him flying onto the top of the tower.

"Xemnas!" Xigbar shouted as he ran to check on him. He found Xemnas passed out and spasming on the ground. He then checked Xemnas's condition and found that he was alright except that his body was suffering from being hit by the energy. Xigbar could only growl at that.

"If this kills him, then I'm going to slaughter Vexen!" Xigbar roared, prepared to go and kill the Nobody in question. But he calmed down once he saw Xemnas's condition stabilize.

Unaware that the tips of his hair were starting to turn brown.

* * *

In Demyx's room he was busy just jamming out on his sitar. So he was unaware of a stream of energy that passed through his window and struck the ceiling. He was also unaware as the ceiling seemed to contract to right above him. It wasn't until a small piece struck the sitar that he looked up.

"What th-" was all he said as the ceiling fell down straight on him. After a few seconds the dust cleared to reveal a pile of debris were Demyx's was. It seemed that there was no movement for a few moments before a fore arm burst through the pile.

"Ow." Demyx groaned out.

Within the next second his forearm went limp. For he had fallen unconscious.

* * *

Roxas was not that far from Vexen's lab when he exited a corridor when he noticed two energy streams racing towards him. One struck him in the chest and the other one grazed him. All he could do was yell out in pain as he felt that something inside him was changing. Eventually he collapsed onto the floor barley conscious and clutching his chest as the pain started to subside.

Roxas was unaware that he had forgotten to close the corridor all the way. The energy stream that grazed him looked to be pulling something from the corridor towards him.

* * *

Xion was spasming our in her bed feeling the same sensations as Roxas, but she was lucky to be asleep as this was going on.

Also unaware of the changes her body was undergoing.

* * *

Vexen peeked from behind the blast shield to see the damage to his lab.

It was entirely ruined with the back wall being completely blown out. Rubble lined most of the room with only the most secure of storage units being undamaged. He could also see holes in his lab floor and that the damage had also collapsed the two floors of empty rooms bellow the lab. It would take weeks to fix the damages to the lab.

"Looks like I'll have to relocate again." Vexen signed out. He had a pair of much smaller labs set up nearby Xion's room and down the hall from Roxas's room. That way he could check up on either one of them for whatever Xemnas had planed. Both of them weren't much, but they will have to do until he could rotate to check on Naminé in Castle Oblivion. It was Marluxia's turn today so it should be his turn soon.

Vexen heard a groaning and turned to see Luxord on the ground. His legs were pinned underneath some rubble, but he was alright. He tried to pull himself up, but he collapsed the next second.

"He'll be alright." Vexen muttered as he checked Luxord's condition. He would be fine, but would have to spent an entire day in the infirmary. But Vexen could care less about Luxord right now and focused on the array.

It was completely gone with the only thing left was the odd machine bit or shattered prism lying on the ground. Vexen proceeded to freeze them and dispose of the debris later incase there was residual energy contaminating the fragments.

But for now he would focus his attention on the woman. She was still just a white blur, but she was curled up next to some rubble. From what he could see there was only one thing full formed.

A heart, but from the look of things she was about to lose it. She was moaning in pain as she clutching her chest, unsure what was happening to her.

Vexen summoned his shield as he knew what was about to happen. But he wouldn't put her down yet. Mostly to see what would happen afterword incase she creates a Nobody. But also to make sure that she doesn't have to suffer alone.

"Your about to lose your heart." He said. The woman turned her attention to him and her golden orbs blazed with anger at him. "That is what that painful sensation is. The feeling of something in your chest is slowly coming out and there is nothing you can do to stop it. It is going to happen and there is nothing to prevent that." He continued calmly.

The woman's eyes lost here anger and was replaced for confusion until his words finally sunk in. She then started to panic with her wings fluttering about like a startled bird. She got into even more of a panic once she noticed that part of her heart was already starting to exit out of her body.

She suddenly froze when she felt Vexen embrace her. The Nobody could only let out a slight hiss as her body was mainly solid, but still partially composed of energy. So she was releasing a lot of heat through touching her.

'This was not a good idea!' Vexen thought in pain. He could feel that his arms were starting to singe, but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment. It seemed to be working as she seemed to be calming down and her wings stopped moving. But he had to hurry as her heart was now halfway outside her body.

"I know what it is like to lose a heart." Vexen said. The woman scoured his features for any hint of lies only to find none. So she settled down so that he could continue.

"It is undeniably painful, but it is even worse to lose it if you are alone." Vexen said solemnly. "But it is not always the end. I'm an example of that." The woman looked puzzled at that and gestured for him to continue as her heart had almost left her body.

"I'm a Nobody, the empty shell that sometimes forms when someone loses their hearts. They are hardly any that look like humans and those like me that are live a cursed existence. The closest to being whole, but still empty. Rejected by both the light and the darkness. To exist when we are not supposed to." He continued. The woman let that sink in and pointed at her escaping heart.

"As for your heart I honestly don't know. It could go and join Kingdom Hearts or it could form a Heartless. I don't know were it will go, or if you even will form a Nobody. I'm sorry I couldn't help you more with this, but with your circumstances there is too many unknowns to predict what will happen." Vexen said sadly. He hated not knowing and it honestly hurt him to see the woman suffering. But all he could do right now was comfort her until she faded away.

The woman seemed to understand it. By the look in her eyes she had come to accept her fate.

"But there is one thing I can promise you." He said snapping the woman out of her funk. It might not happen, but Vexen knew it was the best for the woman to hear this before she lost here heart. "If you leave behind a Nobody I promise to look after her."

Of course if she would leave a Nobody he would, study it. But of course he would keep his word when it conceded her as she was the product of 2 years of research.

The woman seemed to accept it and closed her eyes. After that her heart left her body and immediately broke into light particles.

Vexen watched as her heart started to gather darkness into it as it floated past whatever remained of the back wall. He could tell that it was going to form a Heartless and a strong one if the amount of darkness was any indication. But he was more curious about the light particles left behind began to form a familiar shape.

"A Nobody…" Vexen said in awe. As he took a step closer to inspect the forming Nobody, he heard a crack from beneath his feet.

Knowing what would happen Vexen hastily created an ice platform around him as the lab floor began to cave in under him. A few seconds later it gave way and he connected his platform to the floor below with a series of supports made out of ice.

"That was close." Vexen said, releasing the breath he had been holding in. After that he noticed that the Heartless was still forming and that in that few seconds the light particles were almost done forming a new shape. The shape had also drifted a few feet away from his position. After the last particle joined it, a flash of light occurred and Vexen had to reach his arms out to catch the newly formed Nobody. He immediately looked down and let out a sigh.

"This will be troublesome." Vexen said.

In his arms was the Nobody of the woman that was created from the experiment. Problem was she had the body of a 4 year old little girl.

She was wearing a simple black dress that went to her knees and had nothing covering her feet. She looked like a regular human child with waist long white hair that also had two neck length bangs framing her face and pointed ears like those of Xehanort. But she had a few features that made her look a bit different from a regular human. Below the corner of each eyes there was a small purple mark like those on Axel and seemed just as big, only that it was in the shape of a triangle and not a reverse teardrop. Her hands and feet were clawed and were the same coloration as her eye markings. Finally she had a pair of small black crow like wings growing out of her back. Judging by the size of the wings it seemed that she was not ready to use them to fly yet.

The girl let out a small yawn and opened her eyelids to reveal golden colored irises. They immediately fluttered shut and she made Hersey comfortable in the Nobodies arms. Vexen could only groan out of this.

He had only taken care of one child before and Ienzo was easily twice her age and one of the smartest people he ever knew besides himself and their former master Ansem. So to taking care of this little girl will be quite the hassle.

Vexen put that idea on the back burner as he felt an incredible surge of dark energy and immediately knew what it was.

"I cannot believe that I forgot the Heartless." He silently muttered, as to not wake up the newborn Nobody. Silently he turned around to face the Heartless and after securing the little girl proceeded to hold himself from cursing.

He wasn't expecting to be facing something like that!

The Heartless in question lacked any sigil and its black body showed that it was a Pureblood variant. It looked to be a black bipedal female lion about twice his size with piercing yellow eyes. It had long white hair flowing down it's back and five small red horns adorning it's head like a crown. It's hands and feet had on them four red claws each and two small blade like protrusions sticking out of the elbows also tipped in red. It's tail was about as long as the Heartless was tall and like an Invisible Heartless had a curved blade at the tip. It kept itself a float using a pair of wings that looked like a bat's, but instead had white feathers instead of a membrane. Although it had a lithe frame, it was decently muscled with red markings running along it's body and had a hole in the shape of a heart in the center of it's chest.

The Heartless looked around for a bit before it focused it's attention on Vexen and the girl. It steeled it's gaze on them opened it's mouth. It let out a roar that shook what remained of the nearby area and sent debris plunging into the abyss below the castle.

"This isn't good." Vexen said worriedly as he got into a stance. He was on a platform of ice above a massive drop with one hand clutching a shield and his other arm safeguarding the sleeping Nobody. He also figured that it would be difficult to teleport away or to call upon any Dusks for help while keeping the girl safe and the Heartless apparently gunning for them.

He didn't like the odds of surviving this.

'I really hope that someone is nearby. I mean my experiment must have woken up everyone in the castle!' Vexen thought. He just silently wished someone would come by to assist him.

For Vexen was on his own against a powerful looking Heartless.

The lioness-like Heartless let out a another roar that shook the castle before swooping in towards the it's target.

* * *

 **Smoke suddenly fills your vision until it disperse to reveal the author.**

 ***Welcome back and I hoped you enjoyed the prologue of A Small Miscalculation. Anyway let us get down to business.***

 ***This is a idea for a side story that I have thought up a while ago. This story will be updated every now and then at random points in time to correspond with my main story.***

 ***Basically the main difference is that there is no time travel and that a small error in Vexen's experiment changes everything. I first mentioned the experiment in my first omake which I suggest you check to some more understanding of what is going on. Basically in the erased timeline Vexen preformed the experiment the day Larxene teaches Roxas magic and the results were a failure, but with minimal damage. But here their schedules were swapped and this time the experiment was a success, but with a major fallout that affects everything from that point on.***

 ***Also you may have noticed that I have included a very important plot point from FF8 into this. Well you will be correct in assuming that Vexen has accidentally resurrected what is arguably the most dangerous villainous in the series in my opinion. Thankfully it was blotched and she was split into a Nobody and a Heartless before she could regain her power.***

 ***But know this, she will return.***

 ***As for Roxas, Xion, and Xemnas they were all affected in some way by the reality bending energies released and I will go into the effects next chapter. But there is one more affected as you will see next chapter as well. But just know that the effect on Xemnas and the other person will make their lives hard. Still the effects are a major blow against both Xehanort's and DiZ's plans.***

 ***As for pairing it is once again Roxas x harem. So let us go into the details.***

 **With a flick of his wrist, the author summons the whiteboard and starts to write in it.**

 ***The rules are the same as before as my other story except two differences. First of them is that there is no limit so far for the harem. The second on is that this time Kairi is fair game.***

 ***For the harem I already got some stuff planned, but I'm only going to reveal three members. The first two are Naminé and Xion. The third is actually Ava as a suggestion from an acquaintance of mine and the only person that I told this story about while writing this.***

 **With that he puts away the whiteboard and pulls out a remote.**

 ***Before anything else just know that there will be an omake to explain the schedule change and the cause for everything that is happening. Remember that all omakes are canon and I hope you enjoy it.***

 ***But anyway if you have any questions or suggestions I'll be happy to hear them. So if you have any leave a review or PM me and I'll reply back when I can. Any flamers will be frozen solid and shipped off to Vexen for experiments.***

 ***Farewell and I'll see you next time!***

 **With a click of a button everything fades to black.**

* * *

 **The day Xigbar shot himself in the foot (metaphorically)**

* * *

In Xemnas's office Xigbar was looking for a file cabinet for something he needed.

"Nope. Nope. Nada. Potential Blackmail. Nope. Plans for Poppet. Here it is!"

With that he pulled the file onto Xemnas's desk. It was the schedules for the Organization members for the week. Xigbar flipped though it and found the plans for tomorrow and saw what was scheduled for Roxas. Then he checked what he was also assigned for tomorrow.

Then as if he did it a hundred times before careful erased both missions and perfectly replicated them in Xemnas's handwriting. Except that the missions were swapped.

"If I know one thing that Xemnas shares with the old man is that once they write something down on a schedule and it is 100% exactly like their handwriting then they will follow it no matter what." Xigbar said with a grin as he put the file back in the cabinet and proceeded to erase all evidence that he was ever in the room. He couldn't help but chuckle at what the annoyance he will cause Vexen tomorrow.

"This will teach you to cheat against me in gin rummy." He said proudly.

He actually saw Vexen cheat, but before he could get a say in Luxord confirmed that Vexen didn't cheat. Since Luxord was unbribable and Xigbar has tried multiple times before, that means that Vexen managed to trick him. That was a feat in it self, because the scientist Nobody to put it simply fucking sucked at cards. Still Luxord was simply a grandmaster at catching any kind of lies when it came to any sort of game involving gambling. It was how he won most of the Organization's poker nights and only lost a few times due to someone else getting a lucky drawl. It was also one of unspoken rules of the Organization to never accuse someone of cheating when Luxord was involved in the game somehow. It usually resulted in someone getting a beat down.

A minute later as was done Xigbar double checking to make sure he didn't leave any trace that he was here, he teleported out.

Unaware of the consequences of his actions.

* * *

 **Harem(WIP)** : **Naminé, Xion, Ava**


End file.
